Flow of Life
by ZooperDooper
Summary: Her feet moved to the sound of flutes and drums and her body followed along with it. Sasuke was entranced, spellbound by the way she moved. And in that moment he knew he would never be able to hurt such a beautiful creature. Hyuuga Hinata was certainly the devil, because she managed to tame a demon. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

"_When the power of love overcomes the love of power the world will know peace."—Jimi Hendrix._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was perched uncomfortably on a high branch, overlooking the small but raging battle below. He was tense, ready to jump down and join the fray, the only thing keeping him still was the fact that his soldiers were holding their own quite well, despite being rookies. Nevertheless, Sasuke was never one to run watch a battle, he was always in the middle of one.

His obsidian eyes were calculating and sharp as he observed the way his soldiers fought, they were young and inexperienced but trained by him in the art of swordplay, and made up for it with skilful blows and parries. But the group of mercenaries they were fighting had more experienced fighters, it was just a matter of time before he would have to jump down and turn the tide. Still, he waited.

He didn't have to wait long. The mercenaries were getting more frustrated as the battle grew on, they were holding back before, toying with the group of Uchiha for sick enjoyment, but they were quickly tiring of the charade and were upping their game significantly.

One of the mercenaries, a giant man with a thick scar running diagonally across his face had gotten the drop on a young Uchiha by the name of Obito. While Obito was quick, he was lacking in physical strength. His katana had been blown away by the sheer force behind scar-face's attack, leaving him completely defenceless.

Sasuke sighed; he knew it would be Obito. The kid is more determined than anyone but lacks any real skill. Sasuke jumped down and into the battle, his sandals made no noise and his lithe stature made him able to weave through the battle without being noticed. Unsheathing his katana, Sasuke deflected a blow that would've no doubt cut Obito's head straight off.

While the force behind scar-face's attack was astounding, he was no match for an experienced Uchiha. Sasuke pushed and forced his opponent backward, using his momentary surprise, Sasuke spun around and sliced the man's stomach clean open. He took no satisfaction in the sheer shock that adorned the man's face before the last of his life force faded away.

"Hitoshi-san!" The battle came to a temporary stop as the remaining mercenaries stared in outrage at their fallen comrade and the newcomer who took him down like it was nothing. This was the part Sasuke enjoyed, watching the realization dawn on his enemies faces when they figured out who he was. One brave man launched himself towards him with a battle cry, his blade held high.

"You fool, stop!" One man cried out but it was already too late. With a simple flick of his wrist, Sasuke separated the head from the body. This was his power.

Thankfully, the Uchiha rookies knew a distraction when they saw one and using the momentary halt in the battle managed to finish off their opponents for good.

"Sasuke-sama?" Looking down, Sasuke noticed Obito still on the ground, staring at him in a mixture of horror and awe. He vaguely registered that this was Obito's first real battle, and it was most likely the first time the twelve year old boy had witnessed someone's gruesome death. Sasuke offered a hand and Obito took it gratefully.

"Jeez Obito, if Sasuke-sama hadn't of shown up you'd mince-meat by now."

"Shut up, Atsuo! Don't forget that he saved your ass too!"

"What did you say you little brat?" Sasuke tuned out and examined the dead bodies on the ground. The kills were sloppy but thorough, not bad for a first battle. Turning his eyes to his team, he noted that everyone was accounted for, no fatalities.

Sasuke's team was comprised of 6 new and willing young samurai's, all under the age of 15. When they first came to him they were nothing but energetic brats, but with hard-work he had managed to turn them all into skilled samurais.

"Obito, Atsuo, shut up," Sasuke ordered effectively stopping the argument between the two rivals. Turning to the rest of his team, he took in the expressions on their faces. Mogi was the most stoic, but he was staring at the dead bodies in horror and regret. Youhei was shaking, Akon was crying and Sanosuke looked bored.

"Alright listen up. For new recruits this wasn't bad, but I've seen better. I realize that this is the first time you've been involved in a real battle, but you need to push down whatever you're feeling. You aren't civilians anymore; you are warriors so start acting like one. Let's head back to the village."

* * *

"Sasuke-sama, Fugaku-sama wants to see you." Sasuke was told as soon as he stepped into the village. Annoyed at the fact that he was jumped as soon as he returned from the mission, Sasuke stalked towards the tent that housed his father.

He ignored the looks he was given from his fellow clansman. Completely used to receiving lustful gazes from some women and wary somewhat envious looks from some men. He w_as _Uchiha Sasuke after all, future clan head and strongest warrior their clan has.

"You wanted to see me," Sasuke greeted when he entered his father's tent. Uchiha Fugaku was a stern and unwavering leader, calculating and wise. While he was an adept fighter, his true strength lies in his battle strategies and quick thinking.

"Yes, sit down, Sasuke." Fugaku gestured to the empty space in front of him while sipping his usual tea. Sasuke's relationship with his father was always a bit strained after his mother died; even though Fugaku wasn't the most hands on father back when she was alive at least he actually talked and looked at his only son. Now they only conversed when Sasuke was getting sent on a mission.

"How did the new recruits go?"

"They did fine." Sasuke eyed his father suspiciously, since when did he care about the new recruits? Fugaku sighed and placed his tea cup on the floor, realizing the idle chatter wasn't going anywhere.

"I have a new mission for you, Sasuke. I have no doubt in my mind it will be the most dangerous one I've given you. Have you ever heard of Hyuuga Hinata?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate when he replied. "She is the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Any idiot would've heard of her."

"Exactly. She is the heart and soul of the Hyuuga clan and loved by everyone. If she were to die suddenly, the Hyuuga would be crippled and their morale severely depleted. It would be the perfect opportunity to strike and wipe out our enemies once and for all!" Fugaku hit the ground with his fist, an excited gleam in his brown eyes.

"You want me to assassinate Hyuuga Hinata?" Fugaku nodded and opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted. "That's impossible. She is guarded 27/7 by that cousin of hers. Killing both Hyuuga's is not possible for me or anyone."

"I am fully aware of that, Sasuke. As I was going to say before you interrupted me." Sasuke scowled and glared at his father. "Was that dear Hinata is turning 18 in exactly one week. In honour, Hiashi is planning a celebration. He's keeping it very hush-hush but my spies tell me that he's inviting every noble from their allied clans. If you can blend into the crowd and get the princess alone, you can quickly slit her throat and escape."

Sasuke was mapping out the plan in his head. In theory in would work, not many Hyuuga's have seen his face, minus Hyuuga Neji. The princess would be obligated to talk to everyone at the party, when she comes to talk to him, he can quickly grab her into a darkened corner and slit her throat, then make his escape while everyone is occupied with her.

"Do you accept this mission?" Asked Fugaku.

"When do I leave?"

* * *

**MUST READ!**

**Okay, there are a few things I need to clear up.**

**First off, this story takes place in the canon world a few hundred years before Naruto actually takes place. This also takes place before the Sage of Six paths is even born which means there is no chakra! Since his mommy dearest hasn't eaten the fruit.**

**I realize that the Uchiha clan was only founded after the Sage died; well we are going to screw that idea, okay? In this story the Uchiha clan was alive and kicking before Sagey was alive, but they have yet to awaken the Sharingan.**

**If you have any concerns or questions, please leave them in a review and I'll be sure to answer them right away.**

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be a hellava lot longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No ownage here.**

**I'd like to sincerely thank everyone who reviewed and favourited and followed, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

Sasuke was never a fan of parties or social interaction of any kind. Growing up as the only child of the clan leader puts a lot of weight on someone's shoulders. A perfect heir would be charismatic and loyal, able to put the needs of others before theirs, and have the complete and utter trust of his clan. That was the kind of son Uchiha Fugaku wanted, but not the son he got.

Sasuke was ice cold, calculating and merciless in battle. He preferred to keep to himself and not fraternize with his peers. Because of his anti-social behaviour, he grew up with no friends or even comrades. People didn't trust him or relate to him because of this. While Sasuke doesn't consider himself to be selfish, he is not able to fully put others ahead of himself. If Fugaku were to die tomorrow, then the entire clan would be in disarray. Sasuke knew this, so did his father.

Ever since a young age, Sasuke was aware of the qualities he lacked as a future leader. So he studied fighting and battle strategies to make up for it. And the young Uchiha found his calling. He was quick and nimble, able to weave through countless enemies and strike from behind. With time he quickly put on muscle, adding power and strength to each swing of his katana. He was strong, and Fugaku knew a human weapon when he saw one.

Mission after mission, Sasuke completed them all. Every battle, every fight, he came out victorious and quickly he built up a name for himself. His ruthlessness and merciless fighting style made him one of the most feared samurai's throughout the land.

But every warrior had a rival. Someone who challenged them head on and didn't back down no matter what. Sasuke's came in the form of Hyuuga Neji, a young genius whose cool head and quick thinking rivalled Sasuke's own.

They had met many times in battle, no clear victor no matter how many times they fought. Neji was strong and Sasuke thrived on fighting him. No one in the Uchiha clan could really much Sasuke; his progression into a fighter had made him a legend among his clan. And the only one who matched him blow for blow was Neji.

Sasuke wondered whether he'd come across him tonight. Neji was the only Hyuuga who actually knew what his face looked like. While others had caught glimpses on him, Neji was the only person who's had a decent look at his profile. He'd have to avoid him at all costs then, he couldn't blow this mission, not one on this scale anyway.

After tonight, his whole world would change.

* * *

Hinata sighed and stared at her reflection on the mirror. Lavender eyes took in the elaborate bun on her head, painted lips and powdered cheeks. She detested the way she looked now; she much preferred her hair hang loose down her back, and her face void of any substance. But being the heiress of the Hyuuga demanded perfection.

"Hinata-sama, are you ready?" Neji was her escort for the night. He looked handsome in his plain black hakama; his long brown hair as usual was pulled back.

Hinata forced a smile on her face and nodded, "Of course."

The festivities were already in full swing when they arrived. She was overwhelmed at how many people her father had invited, she knew he had a habit of going overboard but this was insane! There were children of people she'd never met running around, causing a ruckus then getting scolded.

"Neji, why are there so many people here?"

"What do you mean? You're the heiress of the great Hyuuga clan; of course there are many people here!" He didn't answer her question, which meant he had no idea why her father invited so many as well.

"Hinata!" Her father called to her. He was making his way through the crowd, cheeks slightly pink and an inebriated smile on his face.

"Father," Hinata greeted and bowed slightly.

"Are you ready for your dance?" He asked merrily. Hinata sputtered and turned red.

"But-but there are so many people here!"

"So? You knew this was coming, its tradition to perform a dance on your 18th birthday. Come along now." He ushered a reluctant Hinata along towards the stage. Neji smiled slightly and followed behind, he always loved watching Hinata dance.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke watched everything with calculating eyes. Mapping out possible escape routes and planning out ways he could get the heiress alone. He had spotted Neji a few minutes ago and was currently blending in with a group of guests. He needn't worry about being spotted though; the Hyuuga only had eyes on the heiress.

Sasuke had never seen the heiress before. He heard stories about her beauty, and had gotten a very clear description of what she looked like, but the most he had seen of her was the back of her head.

Sighing, Sasuke contemplated grabbing a bottle of sake and hiding out in a dark corner until the heiress was alone. He hadn't taken his katana with him tonight, instead choosing to carry a deadly sharp kunai. One, it was easier to fit inside his clothes and two he could wield it without drawing too much attention to himself.

A commotion near the stage drew Sasuke's attention. Most of the guests had gathered around the stage and were whispering excitedly, this caught his attention, what could possibly be so interesting. Pushing himself off the wall, the Uchiha made his way over to the stage, pushing through to crowd to get a better look. What he saw took his breath away.

She was stunning. Beautiful indigo hair, pulled up in a messy bun, but a few strands were loose and hung around the most interesting pair of lavender eyes. Her kimono was lavish, pale blue with pink flowers that complimented her pale skin. The thing that really struck him though, was the terrified look in her eyes. She hid it well, but Sasuke was a master at deciphering hidden agendas and meanings.

He got his answer right away when she started to dance. At first her movements were stiff and shaky, the nerves getting the best of her, but she closed her eyes and soon enough her body started to move and flow like a ribbon in the breeze. She snapped two fans out of nowhere and continued.

Her feet moved to sound of flutes and drums and her body followed along with it. Sasuke was entranced, spellbound by the way she moved. This woman, surely was a thing to behold, all grace and beauty, she could leave a blind man stunned speechless.

The beat picked up and she along with it. Sasuke felt something grip his heart as he watched this woman dance around the stage, her earlier nervous feelings and fear gone replaced with a carefree look. Was this what love felt like? He didn't have an answer. All he knew was that he couldn't kill this woman, he couldn't even hurt her if he tried. Hyuuga Hinata surely was the devil in disguise, because she managed to tame a demon.

All too soon, the music slowed down and eventually stopped, and so did she. He watched in a daze as she bowed to the cheering audience, then glide off stage and into the arms of his rival.

Seeing Neji brought Sasuke out of his daze and he quickly ducked low to avoid being seen. He weaved through the crowd and away from the two Hyuuga. He walked swiftly to where he was before and took solace in the shadows that hid his face.

That was too close. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, what was that? He had never felt like that about anybody before. His main focus had always been his training so he never had time for romance, but he couldn't deny the things he was feeling back there. He didn't even know what half those feelings were!

He was a healthy male teenager, and could appreciate a beautiful woman but this went above and beyond simple admiration and crossed the line into actual romantic _feelings _and urges that made him feel a little ashamed. He had heard many times that the Hyuuga heiress was beautiful, but to make _Uchiha Sasuke_ feel things like that was a feat in itself.

Maybe his non-existent hormones were kicking in after being dormant for 19 years. Sasuke chalked it up to feelings of lust, since he hadn't been with a woman before and he was feeling deprived. Still, why couldn't he erase the thought that there was way more going on beneath the surface.

Anyway, he couldn't be around these people anymore, he needed space and time to gather his thoughts before he ended up condemning himself to hell by murdering such a beautiful creature.

_No! Stop it, _Sasuke berated himself as he jogged away from the mansion and from the party. He found a stone bench and collapsed himself onto, bending down and putting his head in his hands. If his past self could see him now, or his father, he'd be dead.

Sasuke stayed in that position for a while, trying to gather up the strength he needed to complete his mission and go home. A soft humming sound not too far away caught his attention and in reflex he turned his head. His heart skipped a beat.

There she was, his mission, his glory, his enemy, standing under a Sakura tree admiring the flowers. Her hair was loose now, swaying gently in the breeze. She had a content smile on her face, like she was perfectly comfortable.

This was his chance. She was alone, no guests and no Neji in sight. He could finish this right now, return home and forget this whole night ever happened. He had two choices, he could run now and declare the mission a failure, or he could swoop in, slit her throat in one quick slash and be done with it.

Without realizing, Sasuke was walking towards her, his hand gripping his kunai tightly behind his back but his mind completely undecided. The heiress noticed him approaching and smiled kindly. _She fucking smiled at him!_

He stopped dead in his tracks, and unconsciously dropped the kunai behind him. Thankfully, her untrained eye didn't notice this.

"Hello?" She questioned, her voice high and girly but it didn't annoy him like it usually would. Sasuke composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Happy birthday, Hyuuga Hinata." She blinked in surprise, then blushed. The whole night she had many people come up to her and say the same thing, but coming from this beautiful strangers lips made Hinata feel like a girl with a crush.

"T-thank you, um,"

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke." He didn't dare tell her his last name.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I'm very sorry, but I don't recall seeing you at the party."

Sasuke plucked off a cherry blossom and twirled it between his thumb and fore-finger "I was in the back, I didn't feel like socialising." Hinata didn't know how to respond to that.

"But for you, I'll make an exception." He brushed he hair aside and placed the blossom behind her ear, he noticed amusedly that the flower was the same colour as the blush staining her cheeks. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered what the hell he was doing. He should just snap her neck and leave.

D-d-did you enjoy the p-party, Sasuke-kun?" What was the matter with her, she hadn't stuttered this much since she was 13 and had a crush on one of her guards.

"I think the better question is, did _you?" _He took her by surprise, the adorable blush was wiped out by her shock.

"Why would you think I didn't enjoy my party?" She had only known this man for duration of three minutes and he had already seen right through her.

"Anyone who looks at you instead of through you could see the sadness in your eyes." _I see it whenever I look in the mirror, we're the same you see. _

Hinata turned away and tried not to look him the eyes. He was right on mark, but she would never admit it. She couldn't just spill all her sorrows to a beautiful stranger who had the eyes of demon.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji's voice rang out close by and Sasuke cursed him for cutting his time short.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave now. A beautiful creature such as you shouldn't look so sad." Sasuke was about to leave when a grip on his hand stopped him.

"Thank you." The heiress was looking at him with such grateful eyes and it hit him then. No matter what happens between now and forever, he would never be able to hurt her. He didn't know why, and he didn't care to find out, but he knew.

Bringing her hand up, he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, taking delight in the blush that spread across her face, Sasuke disappeared into the shadows right before Neji spotted them.

He had failed his mission.

* * *

**Chapter two is done and dusted.**

**I realize Sasuke came off as a little creepy in this chapter but hey, the kids a virgin and has had no sexual feelings of any kind until he saw Hinata so cut him a little slack!**

**I don't know if I addressed this but this isn't going to be a long winded slow romance type story, nope this is going to be a "OMG I'm in love, marry me" kind of story. **

**Anyway please leave a review and I'll see you all next chapter!**


End file.
